1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for holding a fluidic component, particularly nozzles or jets, particularly at high pressures. Holders for microstructured components, particularly microstructured nozzles are of particular interest.
The invention relates in particular to a device for holding a microstructured nozzle as used in nebulizers for producing propellant-free medicinal aerosols for inhalation.
2. Related Art
Nozzles of this kind are disclosed, for example, in WO 94/07607. A characteristic feature of these nozzles is that they generate inhalable droplets around 5 .mu.m in size, the liquid which is to be nebulized being sprayed at high pressure (between 50 and 400 bar or more and optionally up to 600 bar) through a nozzle with an opening of less than 10 .mu.m. Nozzles of this kind may be produced, for example, from thin silicon plates and glass plates and have external dimensions in the millimetre range. A typical nozzle consists, for example, of a box shape made up of two plates with edges measuring 1.1.times.1.5.times.2.0 mm in length. Nebulizers for producing propellant-free aerosols in which the devices for mounting a nozzle according to the invention may be used are known, for example, from WO 91/14468.
The aim of the invention is to provide a device of this kind which is preferably suitable for a fluidic component of wear-resistant, hard and consequently usually brittle material.
The term fluidic component refers to a component which is exposed to a pressurized fluid, whilst the pressure may also prevail inside the component, e.g. in a nozzle bore. A component of this kind may, for example, be mounted in pressure tight manner by pressing it into a holder of hard material, if the material of the component can withstand mechanical forces without breaking or being deformed to an unacceptable extent. For use at high pressures, seals of deformable material, e.g. copper, or hard materials are used, which can be compressed under considerable force. In the case of components made of brittle material, the known methods of mounting the component in pressure tight manner give rise to considerable expenditure and require great care. Only limited data can reliably be provided as to the service life of a fluidic component mounted in this way.
The objective is therefore to provide a device for holding a fluidic component, which is also suitable for components made of wear-resistant, hard and consequently usually brittle material, and which does not exhibit any unacceptably high pressure points in the material of the component.